Electronic commerce has replaced a substantial portion of document exchange. In a number of applications, such document exchange has involved information that, if compromised, could create substantial adverse financial issues for the parties. One example of such exchange is the electronic transmission of property appraisals, where such appraisals are used by lending entities as the basis for authorizing funds to dispensed. If such appraisals are falsely submitted for higher than actual value of the property, the lending entity could dispense funds that are not supported by the property and the excess funds could be siphoned off illegally. This is a major issue with entities such as Housing and Urban Development Department (HUD) of the U.S. government. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for assuring that documents received via electronic transmission are from the actual person or entity stated in the transfer to be the originator of the document.